Sabrina Nova in BLOOD
by Sabrina Nova14
Summary: Sabrina Nova is my sonic character that I made DO NOT STEAL!  and in this story it shows half her life and half her problems.I am sorry if you like Amy and Rouge. I had to take them off.O.o


SABRINA NOVA :BLOOD

Sabrina Nova stood there then stared down at her glove-less yet bloody hands, wondering what in the world had happened to her. *I feel like a bloody rose not a black or purple rose * she thought. "HEY!SABRINA!WE ARE HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM WHAT EVER IS OR WAS HURTING YOU!WELL IF THERE WAS ANYTHING HURTING YOU!" Zoey yelled to her 1 best friend, from the Hurricane Sabrina. "Hey sonic, she won't answer." she told Sonic with she tried again and still no answer "Sonic," she whined "Hey, Tails can ya land this thing ?" Sonic asked

Tails obayed and landed.

Sonic walked over to Sabrina. "Hey BrinAHHH!" he said and it ended with a scream because well…duh!wouldn't you yell too if your best friend/wanna be girlfriend was completely covered in half-dried blood?

"Sabrina are you okay?"he asked barely she did the same thing she did to Zoey, she said nothing. He bent down on his knees to see her face since she was looking down at the greenish-red he looked at her mouth.(since most expressions were shone on her mouth) But all he could see was one of her gleaming white sharp teeth, sticking out the corner of her lips. Which were also blood red. "Sonic,I think we better get her home." Brooke told him quietly. But Sabrina didn't budge, so Sonic picked her up bridel style.

In the plane Sabrina didn't move at all ,she didn't speak. She just sat there staring out her window, blincking. "Hey Sabrina, were ya gonna stay tonight?" Zoey asked Sabrina to break the silence of Sabrina. But still she didn't say anything. Until "I'll stay at my own place this time, Zoey. And I want nobody to bother me." Sabrina answered in a boring and dull voice. Zoey looked back at her and saw that her eyes were dull and not happy,at all. They were a gray-green color not the beautiful green she knew.

AT ZOEY'S HOUSE

Since Zoey is sometimes a real blabber-mouth she was on the phone with Sabrina's older look-a-like sister, Isabella.

"So Zoey, is she alright?"

"I have absolelutely no clue at all,Isa."

"I- what do you mean YOU DON'T KNOW ZOEY?"

"Well she said she doesn't want to be bothered."

"Ooooo!That girl is so stubborn!"

"I know."

"I'm gonna call her!"

"."

AT SABRINA'S HOUSE (Sabrina's POV)

I am looking into my mirror on my bedroom closet door when,RING!RING!RING! someone was calling me.I knew Zoey had something to do with this. So I let it ring for a little longer,then I took it and threw it at the ground. Then I walked into my bathroom (which was obviously was purple and black) and I sat into the hot was now turning blood red. I sat my head on the edge of the bathtub and stared at the celing then shut my eyes.

SABRINA'S DREAM

I walked through Metopolis ALL BLACK there was a knife ALL BLACK there was a knife in my cheast ALL BLACK

DREAM OVER

My eyes shot open! I could hear water splashing onto the floor. I felt my cheast for any scars. Then I realized I was I heard a knock on the front door. I put a purple robe Zoey got me. And walked to the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate-sprinkle donut. Then to the front door I peeked through the door was :Sonic. "Go away." "I was just checkin' on ya,Briny." he said "Well I think you got your AWAY!" I told him. I walked to my room. Asking myself a-KAZILLION questions*Am I hurt? Was that my blood or their blood? And who was that person any way? Why'd they stab ME? I'm much much too innocent! I've done everything I regretted from my past! Haven't I?* I stopped asking myself questions and fell asleep.

THE DREAM

Sabrina walked through Mistic Ruins ALL BLACK She saw something move ALL BLACK A giant flash of BLOOD RED ALL BLACK A scream(much like her it was) ALL BLACK She was alone then there was Sonic

DREAM OVER

Sabrina's eye shot she couldn't help but SCREAM! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sabrina had the most cutess most coolest scream so you'd know it was was there in a flash.

"SABRINA!ARE YOU OKAY?" Sonic he saw Sabrina on the ground as if she was asleep. "ZOE GET A DOCTOR!" "Alright Sonic! Hello doctor?I have a hurt friend here…WELL WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER BECAUSE

SHE'S K.O. RIGHT NOW AND…OH MY GOD SHE'S BLEEDING AGAIN!….WELL OF COURSE SHE WAS I WOULDN'T BE CALLING IF SHE WASN'T A WHILE AGO!…BECAUSE! NOW GET A TRUCK AND GET MY FRIEND IN IT!"Zoey yelled Then Sonic had an erge in him to hug Sabrina's bloody body. So he picked her up bridle style and ran to the hospital.

Sonic sat in the room they make you wait with Astro, Zoey, Cream, Vanilla, Spikx, Isabella, Bellabrina, Knuckles, Tails, Joe,

Shadow, Eclipse, Stella, Lea, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Sophia, and KeeKee.

Sonic was on the road to cry because of what Zoey said on the phone "BEFORE SHE DIES!" Sonic was so sad and mad and stuff! Wouldn't you cry to if the peson that you more than loved was probably gonna die?

*I'm an idiot for waiting this long to actually tell Sabrina Nova(the adventure,mischief,and humor in my life)that I like her!I probably won't even get to tell her if she doesn't live.* Sonic Eclipse read his mind " WILL live." he told him

Sonic looked at Sabrina who was in a room. Then Sonic came in and then the doctor came in. "I'm Dr. Avoc. Now I will give you a shot!" This made Sabrina wiggle a little. So she shut her eyes tightly. But she felt the sharp needle go through her skin.

"Now I will do a blood test to make sure this is your blood." Dr. Avoc said

LATER

"This blood is the blood of the missing people." Dr. Avoc said

In the Violet Titan Sabrina tipped over and fell asleep. "I think she's sleeping, Brookie." Zoey said as they bent down on their knees. "Zzzzz." "Heh heh heh she's - snoringhy's she snoring ? The last time she snorned was when she was K.O.!" Brooke panicked "Uh-oh" Zoey panicked too "TAAAAAAAAIIIIILLLSS!" They yelled

"Heh heh looks like you'll have at deal with that when ya two get married Sonykoo!" Knuckles joked to Sonic

Sonic took it seriously, would you think a joke like that is funny if your bestest friend was super close to dieing? I thought so ! *It isn't fair that Knux is joking about Sabrina's hurt body! Man I'd kill him if I wasn't so worried about her. WAIT! I said it myself that she wasn't my girlfriend!I said she's my BEST FRIEND! *

LATER…...BAD GUYS GOT ME…...I TOOK A LIE DETECTOR TEST…...KICKED SOME BOOTY…...THE REST IS COMING…...NOT OVER YET…...ALMOST…...WAIT 4 IT…...

ALMOST

*I can't! I didn't! I couldn't have! I didn't! did I?* I kept doubting myself and yelling at myself. I stared at the 3 bodies *Did I kill them? Are they dead?If I did and if they are that must mean that I DID KILL THOSE PEOPLE! I'm a monster! I need to stay away from Sonic,I need to stay away from everyone 'til I can stop killing. But then again what if I didn't? "I mean I don't even KILL Annie, Jakie,COVA or EGGMAN WHEN I GET THE CHANCE. So why would I kill now?WAIT Cova? Avoc? Or course I went K.O. because of Dr. Avoc! Cova and her morphing! Avoc didn't give me a shot she must have had a bag of the dead people's blood and sucked it out of there! To frame me!" I told Sonic

"YOUR RIGHT!LET'S TELL THE POLICE!" He told me as he picked me up bridel style.

ON THE NEWS

"miss Sabrina nova is now poven innocent." news lady said. "YEAH!"every one cheers.

THE END

SABRINA NOVA 4EVER


End file.
